


Under My Skin

by CurliesFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Basilisk - Freeform, Cute Innocent Cinnamon Roll Yuuri, Dark Arts Victor, Dark Lord Victor, Drabbles, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, HP AU, Horcruxes, M/M, Romance, The Basilisk's name is Makkachin TM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurliesFiction/pseuds/CurliesFiction
Summary: "No-one could've seen it coming," people said, the teachers said, the students said. And it was somehow truth, since even the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor.But Yuuri had. Yuuri had seen the forbidden book, he had heard the stories of Victor's discoveries, he had seen the basilisk, heard Victor speaking to it.But he had said nothing. He had done nothing. And now it was already too late.





	1. All or nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second Harry Potter AU of YOI, omg, I'm such a HP AU bitch, I'm sorry (but not really).  
> So, the original idea of having a Dark Lord Victor comes from this comic by -fe:  
> http://-fe.tumblr.com/post/163003806584/side-victoryuuri-in-harry-potter-universe-nsfw
> 
> (Whispers) The titles are gonna be Frank Sinatra's song titles.
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'll be making this a series of drabbles or and actual story line. I guess both?

When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone in a vast and white room. Confused and dizzy, he tried to look away from the bright lights in the ceiling that stared right at him hurting his eyes, but some unknown force kept him glued to the bed, keeping him from moving too much. When he turned his head, he noticed his wrists and ankles were chained down to the bed.

He pulled at the restrains, trying to break free but it was useless. He pulled and pulled harder until the metal burned his skin red, but it was not enough.

When he gave up and let his arms fall numb back on the bed in their original position, the only door in the room opened. An old woman made her way in. Her face was wrinkled and she stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

“Mr. Katsuki,” she called and something clicked in his mind at the name.

That was his name.

Yuuri Katsuki.

His mind went completely blank at the realization that something was definitely wrong if he couldn’t even remember his name to begin with.

“Do you know who I am?” The woman asked and Yuuri had to look at all her features. Her robes, her hair, the way her nails pinched at her own skin nervously.

“Mrs…” he knew. He had the name on the tip of his tongue, he could feel it, he could taste it. He knew he had to answer correctly and that was too much pressure on his weak body. Somehow it seemed like what was happening right now was a matter of life and death and Yuuri couldn’t remember the reason why.

“Yes?” She pushed, with a little hope shining in her tired eyes.

“Mrs… McGonagall.”

Yes. That was her name.

The name of the Headmistress of Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best in all Europe, the best in the world. Or some said, but it was still highly disputed among other institutes.

It was part of his memories, part of those things that were missing inside his brain that was slowly reappearing for him to put in order.

“Yes,” she confirmed and sat down on the bed next to him. “Boy, do you remember what happened?” she asked with a hurt and worried tone as she brushed Yuuri’s bangs away from his face.

Yuuri stared blankly at her for long seconds. Suddenly, all of his memories were there, surrounding him. Lots and lots of years, of smells, sights, feelings. Every memory, every experience was trying to go back to where they belonged and Yuuri’s brain was forcing itself to keep them out.

“It’s ok. Don’t push yourself,” Mrs. McGonagall said but it was already too late.

The memories forced themselves into him painfully.

Tons of memories hit him hard from his early days. From his oldest memories growing up in a tiny town called Hasetsu in Japan with his normal family, to the day he found out he was a wizard and was accepted into Mahoutokoro. Then jumping to the day he received his exchange acceptance letter into Hogwarts and he had to tell his lovely family goodbye to travel to the other side of the world and follow his dreams.

His dreams. What were they again?

He remembers all the hopes and expectations he had on his first day, but something changed along the way.

What changed? What happened?

A person.

Someone he was never supposed to meet. Someone who was so unreachable from him. Someone who made Yuuri give up on everything he had planned.

He had fallen in love with the wrong person.

From the House of Gryffindor, above all. A man so brilliant, so bright. A wizard who excelled in everything and everyone looked up to him. All teachers favored him. And he always had a wide, beautiful smile on his face that made women and men want him the same.

But none of them had him. Not the way Yuuri did.

None of them shared their afternoons and weekends with him. None of them kissed him tenderly. They never made love to him, they never touched him. They never heard the loving words and promises being whispered to their ears like Yuuri did.

The tears began to stream down his eyes, damping his face. Mrs. McGonagall took out her wand and let him go of the restrains, pulled him into a comforting hug.

“It’s ok, Mr. Katsuki. It’s ok.” She murmured as her fingers drew soothing circles on his back. He sobbed. He didn’t understand why. His mind was still a mess. His memories weren’t yet in place and everything was blurry.

He had fallen in love with a man. But that wasn’t the reason why he it hurt. People knew and people acknowledged it.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did it burn inside his chest?

He could remember the kisses, the touches, the blue eyes watching him and only him.

Love was supposed to be happy but then why did he felt so sad?

And then he found it. The memory that was missing. The last piece of the puzzle.

No-one had seen it coming. No-one but Yuuri. Yuuri could have stopped him then, but he ignored it. He tried to convince himself that Victor would never do it, that he was just being curious.

But even though people knew him, even though teachers and students and everyone liked him, no-one stood up for him when the Ministry of Magic declared that he was dangerous and sentenced him to a life in Azkaban.

No-one but Yuuri.

He had shouted and cried but was stopped by the court. And when Victor was taken away without looking back to him, he was hugged with pity because people knew how much Victor had meant to him, how close they were. And they said things like ‘no-one could’ve seen it coming’, not the teachers, not even the Sorting Hat that had placed him into Gryffindor. But Yuuri had. Yuuri had seen the forbidden books, he had heard the stories of Victor’s discoveries, he had seen the basilisk, heard Victor speaking to it.

But he had said nothing. He had done nothing. And now it was already too late.

He cried on Mrs. McGonagall’s shoulder because the memories didn’t stop there. There was something else. Something that hurt even worse than knowing he would never see Victor again.

“He escaped,” he managed to say through muffled sobs as flashes of more recent memories appeared in his mind.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“ _I_ helped him escape.”

“Yes,” she didn’t stop her hand on his back, giving him the balance he needed so much.

“I was… manipulated by him.”

Mrs. McGonagall let go of him only to cup his face in her hands and look at him in the eyes.

“Yes. He used the Imperius curse on you. It was not your fault.”

And Yuuri cried some more because it wasn’t the fact that he had let Victor out, somehow, even knowing he was a criminal, he felt relieved that Victor was out. But what hurt, what really burned in his chest and made a lump in his throat so big that it made breathing painful, was that Victor had used a spell on him. Victor had manipulated him like a puppet.

Victor had used him for his own benefit against his will.

What really hurt the most was that Yuuri loved him. And he couldn’t stop loving him even after that.

“Yuuri,” it was the first time he had heard the Headmistress using his name. “I was asked by the Ministry of Magic to do something that I’ve never done to a student before.”

Yuuri looked at her and if it weren’t for his sight being all blurry, he could’ve swore he saw McGonagall’s own eyes watering.

“Yuuri, I’m going to take away your wand. And then I’ll be erasing your memory.”

He opened his eyes wide.

“W-what?”

“Yuuri, do you want to forget?”

He did.

Not Victor, but everything he did under his control. He wanted to forget the new memories attacking him of dead bodies lying under his feet, of Dementors circling him, of screams, of cries.

Yuuri wanted to forget all the sins that now carried his body.

“Yes,” he sobbed.

Mrs. McGonagall made him close his eyes.

“When you wake up, you’ll forget everything about Victor Nikiforov. And Hogwarts.”

Yuuri knew he couldn’t protest. He knew that even though he was under the Imperius spell he still killed so he had to be punished either way. His wand was being taken away and so his memories about everything magic that ever happened to him.

“This is only for your sake.”

Yuuri thought of his mother, of his father, of his sister. The three of them, muggles, unaware of what was happening, unaware of Victor’s existence, unaware of his feelings for him, of the crimes, of the killings, of the current searching.

He wondered if they would erase their memory about him too. He wondered if maybe they would bring him back to them or leave him to his luck in England or some other country.

He wondered if Victor regretted it.

“Obliviate.” He heard Mrs. McGonagall conjure and he felt sleepy.

Then everything turned black.

He wondered if Victor would ever look for him.

 


	2. Fly me to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri could’ve just let him go. Just like that. Say nothing and everything would most likely go back to normal.  
> He would go back to his usual seat on Care of Magical Creatures class and Victor would go back to being Victor probably after a good sleep.  
> Everything would’ve probably remained the same if Yuuri had just let him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I'm glad that you liked it so much!  
> In this chapter, now, we'll be seeing a part of Victor's and Yuuri's past before everything messed up.

**Yuuri 16, Victor 18**

Victor was the top student at Hogwarts. He was pretty famous at school for being the Seeker of their Quidditch’s Team and the news of him getting an offer to play for the National Team after his graduation was in everyone’s mouth since months ago. He hadn’t said anything about accepting the offer, though, but when asked he never discarded the option.

Whatever Victor’s final decision about his future would be, there was one thing everyone was sure about, he was gonna be accepted anywhere and he would excel at it just like he had been doing since his very first day at Hogwarts.

But there was a certain day however, because no one can be always perfect, that the tired-from-practices-or-other-unknown-late-activities Victor fell asleep during class. Unfortunately for him, the teacher from that class didn’t favored Victor like the rest did, so he didn’t let it slip through. And, for another strange reason, that particularly day Yuuri fell asleep and arrived late to that class, finding his usual spot already occupied and the only available seat was next to Victor’s.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” the professor’s deep voice echoed between the walls and everyone looked at said student, watching the exact same moment when he opened his eyes in confusion.

“Y-yes?” He jumped from his seat and stood up straight, then covered his mouth, trying –in vain– to hide a yawn.

“Would you keep reading from where I left?” the teacher closed the book and folded his arms, glaring unimpressed at him.

“U-um,” Victor stammered, grabbing his book which was actually on the same page as the teacher’s.

Everyone simply stared at him expectantly. What were they expecting, exactly? Yuuri wondered. Where they waiting to see if the so acclaimed Victor Nikiforov would actually know, like he was just listening with his eyes closed to the whole thing and not snoring? Or did they just want him to fail and be humiliated in front of everyone?

For Yuuri, it was just painful to watch, so he couldn’t think of anything else than slightly kicking him in the leg to catch his attention and then pointing discretely with his finger at the paragraph in the book.

Victor got the hint and began to read immediately after.

“ _It wasn’t until later, in 1926, that Newton Scamander caught the first_ –”

“Enough,” the teacher interrupted him with a frown. “Sit down, Mr. Nikiforov, and don’t you dare fall asleep again in my class,” he grunted. Then, he looked at Yuuri. “And you, Mr. Katsuki, stop helping your seniors or I’ll send you back to your year’s classes, are we clear?”

People began to whisper and giggle around him.

“Yes,” he bit his lower lip.

When class was over and they were all dismissed, Yuuri grabbed his stuff and was planning on going back to Ravenclaw’s dormitory for a nap before his next class in two hours, but when he turned around to leave the room, he collided against Victor who had been standing behind him and his books fell to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor quickly apologized and they both kneeled at the same time to grab the book, making their heads bump into each other and they took a step back.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, what’s wrong with me?” Victor repeated and Yuuri just giggled as Victor Nikiforov picked up his scattered books and class notes to hand them to him.

When Victor looked up, however, he froze in place when he saw Yuuri's bright smile as the boy took the books.

“It’s ok. Thank you,” he said, making Victor come back into reality with his voice.

“No, no, um, I was gonna thank you and apologize for what happened with the professor,” Victor said. “Sorry, I should’ve been more discreet. Actually I shouldn’t have fallen asleep at all.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I was the one who tried to help. Guess I had it coming. Don’t worry, he’s not gonna kick me out of his class.”

“I’m Victor, by the way,” he licked his lips and extended a hand to Yuuri. The Japanese boy looked at the hand, but he was carrying all the books so he just made an apologetic look and Victor understood, putting his hand away and blushing in embarrassment.

“I know,” Yuuri said with a little smile on his face. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” Victor tasted the words in his tongue, enjoying the sound of his name leaving his lips. “So, uhm, Yuuri, are you a transferred student?” he asked as they began to walk out of the classroom.

“Yeah, from Mahoutokoro,” he responded.

“Oh, you’re Chinese?”

“Japanese,” Yuuri corrected and he saw Victor biting down hard on his lip.

“Right. Sorry,” he muttered. “Did you just get transferred?”

This time Yuuri looked at him with a sympathetic smile on his face, almost pitiful, knowing already what kind of reaction Victor will have at his answer.

“I’ve been with you in this class for almost two years now.”

Victor face palmed himself and he glanced to Yuuri’s face to see if the boy felt offended at his words.

Yuuri didn’t feel offended at all.

He knew Victor Nikiforov was famous and was busy, and Yuuri didn’t stand out at all. Just a plain look and plain grades. They’ve never spoke before, Victor had never even looked at him before today. And that was the only class they had together, Care of Magical Creatures, since in Mahoutokoro they had an advanced level of the subject so they let Yuuri skip two years. Only for that subject, though, on the other hand, he had to take Astronomy from the very beginning. It was hard to keep it up, but he was doing it just fine.

“Sorry about that too,” Victor said looking genuinely sorry. “I’m not good remembering people’s faces.”

“It’s ok,” it really was, for Yuuri at least, but it didn’t seem so for Victor who was now absently walking while scratching his long silver hair.

Then, suddenly and without Yuuri having seen it coming, Victor had been so distracted that he crashed into one of the hall’s pillars. Yuuri jolted at the accident as well as the students who were passing by at the moment.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri put the books down on the ground and hurried to help him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t see it,” Victor rubbed his head on the red spot where he had hit the support and that would most likely double its size by tomorrow and turn purple.

People had stopped walking around them to watch. Everyone knew Victor Nikiforov, of course, and somehow they found the accident hilarious, some people were taking pictures, others were giggling or muffling their laughter out of politeness and Yuuri couldn’t help but frown at their actions instead of showing some concern about Victor.

“Sorry that you had to go through that,” Victor had also noticed the looks and the mirth. “I’m just gonna leave before I humiliate myself more in front of you. I must still be sleeping and this got to be one of those dreams where I embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

Victor then turned on his heel to leave and people moved out of his way as he did. Yuuri watched his crouched body and his head downcast as he left.

Yuuri could’ve just let him go. Just like that. Say nothing and everything would most likely go back to normal.

He would go back to his usual seat on Care of Magical Creatures class and Victor would go back to being Victor probably after a good sleep.

Everything would’ve probably remained the same if Yuuri had just let him walk away.

“Hey!” He shouted although Victor wasn’t really that far away yet.

Victor stopped walking and turned around to see Yuuri in the eye, expectantly.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. Should he thank him? Should he apologize himself like Victor had been doing since they’ve left the classroom?

“Is it at least a nice dream so far?” he didn’t know why he asked that, but he did and he smiled satisfied as he did.

For long seconds Victor just stayed there still while people around him kept on walking their ways and passing him by. Yuuri began to wonder if it had been a silly thing to say and he began to blush a little.

Then Victor smiled brightly.

“The best so far.”

Yuuri’s smile widened at the words, feeling his cheeks warming up, and this time it was him who picked up his books and turned around to go to his House’s dormitory, being followed by Victor’s eye all the way until he disappeared around a corner.

He didn’t know back then, there was no way he could’ve known, that that was the exact moment he had taken Victor’s breath away and stolen his heart.

Maybe he should’ve just let Victor walk away that day.

 


	3. Young at heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had felt, for years, there was something wrong with his life. Something missing. It wasn’t just his lack of memories from the past, but something like a sensation every time he looked at his surroundings that there was something that didn’t fit in the world around him. It was like he was dreaming and this wasn’t real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Wow, I'm on fire!  
> I'm just trying to make it up to you guys before I move since I received a call today from the internet services that the place I'm moving to is out of their reach and they would have to make an installation that could take up to 20 days... So wish me good luck... (Justkillmenowplease)
> 
> Note! At chapter 1, Yuuri was 18. At chapter 2, Yuuri was 16 and now he's is 24.  
> I'm planning on keeping this time jumping for the rest of the fanfic. Sometimes you'll read about present Yuuri and other about past Yuuri. For it to not cause confusions, I'll put their current ages at the beggining, ok?

**Yuuri 24, Phichit 23**

 

When Yuuri was 18 he woke up in a Hospital with most of his memories gone.

There were things, though, he could remember very clearly. His name was one of them, his age too, and he could speak fluent English and Japanese. He knew he was from Japan originally, but didn’t remember exactly where or his family.

When he was 20 and had already enough money saved, he decided to go on a journey to Japan to look for his family. He tried on the biggest cities first, every morning he grabbed his backpack and walked and walked and walked. He would speak to people too, asking them if they knew any Katsuki around there, but everything was useless.

After months of searching and considering he should stay there to keep looking, his friend and former roommate, Phichit, convinced him on going back to Detroit.

When he did, though, he felt lost. He didn’t know a thing about his past, what kind of things did he enjoy? What did he dislike? He didn’t know much about his own self and had to rediscover all of his tastes. What were his plans for the future? He asked himself one day while he was already working at a cafeteria near his shared apartment. He liked animals. He would take better care of Phichit’s hamsters than the man himself. And so one normal day he woke up with the thought in mind that he wanted to be a vet.

He applied online for a university and before he knew it, he was already enrolled and studying. Keeping his mind busy was a good thing and for some strange reason, the less spare time he had, the better he felt.

At some point he stopped caring about his past and searching for his family. It didn’t feel relevant anymore. Whatever his past self went through, it wasn’t his problem anymore. He had a new life now, and he was ok with that.

Just ok.

And so, with that thought in mind, he kept on his regular, unchangeable life.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit greeted him when Yuuri entered the apartment after a long shift. The Japanese was about to greet back but he forgot to the moment he saw Phichit. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing nice clothes, way different from the urban-styled ones he usually wore.

“Where are you going looking so elegant?” he couldn’t help but ask with curiosity as he hanged his coat on the rack.

“This? I have a date tonight,” his friend explained in the living room while fighting against his necktie.

“Are you asking her to marry you on your first date or something?” Yuuri laughed as he made his way to the kitchen and poured water on the kettle.

“Hilarious,” Phichit raised a brow sarcastically. “I invited her to a fancy restaurant, that’s all.”

“Necktie off,” Yuuri gave his opinion and Phichit glanced at himself in the living room mirror for a couple seconds before agreeing and discarding the cloth from the outfit.

“You should go out yourself sometimes,” the Thai said. “Meet someone, have some fun.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Yuuri wasn’t in the mood to have that conversation with Phichit again. He was tired from work and still had some homework to do.

“I’m just saying that I could arrange you something with some pretty girl or if you’re into guys–”

“Phichit, it’s getting late,” Yuri cut him off. Again, he was not in the mood for that again.

“At least promise me you’ll join me and the guys next time for some drinks?”

“Promise.” He said because it was true that he needed to go out and have some fun from time to time, out of the tons of homework or stressful work.

“Great,” Phichit opened the main door to leave. “Oh, and, by the way, it’s actually my third date with her so I might come back late… or not come back at all?” He closed the door behind him.

“I’ll call the police after 48 hours,” Yuuri joked with a smile on his face, happy for his friend.

He didn’t know much about Phichit outside of what the Thai has decided to tell him. Yuuri was not someone who enjoyed meddling into other people’s life. As far as he knew, Phichit was from Bangkok and decided to move to Detroit for his studies. His family had money or something, Yuuri had never asked, but he was sure he was unemployed and was also studying, and somehow he still had money to pay the rent and take his girlfriend out to dinner at a nice place. He was sincere and reliable and had been the one to approach Yuuri back when he was still confused and scared of everything that seemed so new to him and had shut himself in a shell away from the world. Phichit was there to tell him that everything was gonna be fine and that he just had to be who he wanted to be now. He never put any pressure on him for remembering and even disagreed when Yuuri had said he wanted to see a specialist to help him with his memory loss.

Yuuri was sure he could trust Phichit with his life and it would be alright. He could tell him all of his secrets and knew they would be safe.

All secrets but one.

The only secret Yuuri kept from Phichit was a very personal one. Dreams he had been having since he had awoken with a blank space where his memories were supposed to be, six years ago.

The first thing he dreamed of was a scary one for him. He was standing on top of a hill, at the end of the cliff to an endless fall that would result in an instant death. He watched the hole but couldn’t see the end of it. It also felt cold and he embraced himself to cover from the frozen wind as he took a step back, afraid of falling. And then he heard something or someone behind him but he woke up at the exact same moment that he turned around.

He had the same dream for a long time and then it evolved into something else, he could see more things. Now, when he turned around, he found a vast green land full of violet flowers in bloom, dancing with the wind.

And as time went by and he had the same dream over and over again, he began to visualize other things that were once a blurry background. He blinked and looked around, everything taking shape in front of his eyes and he can descry the big and powerful mountains surrounding him, the endless and moving blue sky and a big lake. And then, at the far at the end of the land, almost unrecognizable, he can see a castle. An old and weird stone castle as something warms up in his chest at the sight.

When he woke up that morning he had found himself smiling. The dream had almost fully faded from his memories but the warm sensation still lingered inside his chest.

He had the same dream so many times to the point where Yuuri could remember every detail very clearly, could almost smell the violet flowers’ scent, he was sure he would be able to draw the castle if he tried.

For years the dream remained unchangeable but then, just recently, something added up to the scene. A man standing next to him. He had long hair which was flying with the wind and covering his face, so Yuuri couldn’t see his features. But he could feel their hands entwined and could hear his deep voice, though he couldn’t make up the words that were being said.

It was not the last time he dreamed with that man.

The second time he dreamed with him had been something entirely different from that beautiful and heartwarming landscape. The man was naked on top of him, whispering sweet nothings to his ear and caressing his whole body. Yuuri was afraid of having another person touching him so intimately, tracing the lines of his skin, squeezing his legs in his hands and placing kisses all over his torso and bare neck. But Yuuri didn’t try to push him away or move, instead he just let himself drown into the feeling. It was a wonderful feeling that made him want to cry for some unknown reason.

He still couldn’t make up the features of his face but there was one thing that got craved into his memory. Deep blue eyes that stared at him, only at him, with need, with want, with love.

When Yuuri woke up to that dream it was the first time he had a morning boner and he blushed bright red all the way to his ears in shame.

It was not the last time he would have that dream. And it certainly wasn’t the last morning he jerked off to it.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was gay, though. Because dreams can be anything and even if there was the possibility that the mysterious man had been part of his past, there also existed the possibility that his mind had made it up. And dreams are only dreams, either way. Yet, Yuuri had never –in those six years of his new life– felt attraction to anyone else than the man in his dreams.

It was crazy and stupid because he wasn’t even sure if the man was real or not. And if he were, if the sweet words he told Yuuri in his dreams between kisses and moans were true, then where was he now?

He decided not to tell Phichit because at first the dreams had been confusing and it was most likely just his imagination instead of an actual memory. Then it had gotten too intimate that he felt ashamed to share it. Then it became a sweet, beautiful secret between him and the man of his dreams.

.

That certain day, something felt strange.

Yuuri had felt, for years, there was something wrong with his life. Something missing. It wasn’t just his lack of memories from the past, but something like a sensation every time he looked at his surroundings that there was something that didn’t fit in the world around him. It was like he was dreaming and this wasn’t real life.

There was something he missed, something his body craved for. That morning he thought he had seen a tattoo on his arm when he woke up, it was just a glimpse, and the moment he tried to look better at it, it faded. He blamed it on the shadows or his own tiredness. Maybe Phichit was right and his body was finally touching bottom, unable to keep up with his daily activities anymore.

But then stranger things began to happen. Things he couldn’t explain. When he was making his breakfast he poured the water on the kettle to make some tea like everyday and then left it boiling. He was making himself some scrambled eggs and then, when he turned around to keep making his tea, he found the kettle back on the countertop and his tea served in his usual cup.

He blinked twice and looked around. He had been pretty sure Phichit wasn’t home and that he was all alone so he just stared at the cup of tea for several minutes before taking it and drinking it. He found it even had sugar in it just the way he liked it and was confused for the rest of the day. He certainly didn’t remember doing it, but he didn’t have that much time to stay home and break his head to find an explanation for what had happened.

He walked absently all the way to the university, trying to remember if maybe he did make the tea but was just too tired and couldn’t remember it. That made sense. It was all the explanation he could make up.

When he arrived to his classroom, he sat on his usual spot at the end of the room, far away from the rest of the class, as if he was unconsciously running away from people, still hidden inside his shell and scared of the world out there which he couldn’t remember a thing about.

He paid attention to everything the professor said, trying to focus on something else than the unexplainable incident from that morning. When the teacher mentioned something important, Yuuri was about to write it down on his notebook but as he moved, his pen suddenly fell to his desk and he blinked at it. Where had it been before? It had fallen almost as if it had been flying by itself. Then, something stranger happened, when he looked at his notebook, almost everything the teacher had said during class was already written down.

Yuuri jumped out of his seat, startled and people looked at him, even the teacher stopped talking to see what was going on. Yuuri looked at everyone as they stared, and then back at his notebook.

Maybe he had written it absent-minded? It was not uncommon for him to doodle while in classes, maybe this time he didn’t doodle but actually wrote stuff? He sat back on his chair as he apologized for interrupting class and some girls giggled next to him. Yuuri blushed and just looked back to his notebook. It even was his handwriting, so it was most likely he had written it without noticing.

Maybe the world wasn’t being strange today, but him.

Once his classes were over and his shift at the cafeteria started he tried to focus better on his surroundings so it wouldn’t take him by surprise again.

At some point during his shift, one of his partners asked Yuuri to refill the sugar container and he opened it up, noticing it only had about a teaspoon left. He grabbed the metal and went to the storage room, left the container on a desk and looked for the sugar sack. When he found it and opened it, he then went back to open the container, but as he did so, he found the container was heavier.

“No way,” he whispered to himself. “Please, don’t be…” he took off the cover and, yes, just as he had expected, the container was full of sugar again.

He sat on the storage room’s floor. Confusion was not a word hard enough to explain what he was feeling right now.

Maybe he had already gone mad.

But he was still on duty, so he put his thoughts away and went back to work.

“I might need vacations soon,” he said to his friend who was a barista as he stood back on his place behind the cash register. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Tell me about it,” the barista laughed, “today at home I tried to make pancakes and used furniture polish instead of cooking spray. I almost killed my family. It’s Great Value’s labels fault, man, I could sue them.”

Yuuri laughed at the story, though if he hadn’t noticed before it was too late, it wouldn’t have been a funny thing.

Then a client stood in front of him and ordered an espresso. Yuuri took the cup in his hand and the marker on the other one.

“Can I get your name, sir?” he asked politely as he was supposed to.

But the man didn’t respond. So Yuuri looked up to face the man.

And then it happened.

He could smell the scent of the violet flowers in the air, could feel the cold breeze against him, he could feel the hot touches all over his skin as he found in front of him a man with deep blue eyes and a sad smile on his face looking at him.

“Victor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! https://xin-ha.tumblr.com/


End file.
